


Sun sickness

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Miles decides that he is going to start the rebuild on Ishval as soon as possible. Despite warnings from people used to the harsh conditions that he would need more time to let his body adjust to the difference from Briggs. So when Miles becomes ill because of the heat, Scar is there to nurse him back to health.





	Sun sickness

I walked down the hall towards Miles room, holding a tray with soup and other things I needed to carry. The man had decided to ignore me about the dangers of the sun, and changing climates so soon. I’d warned him that changing from a frozen climate to a desert one, with only a week in a moderate climate between them, would be a bad idea.

Now he'd come down with sun sickness, because he refused to sit still and take frequent breaks with lots of water. I’m sure the doctors had a different name for it, but it’s what we called those that came down with fevers and muscle weakness because they weren’t accustomed to the unrelenting heat. Knocking on the door, I waited a moment. Not having the most faith that he would even be awake to answer, but a moan did come from the other side, offering my entrance. I opened the door to see Miles having shuffled his blanket onto the floor again, and laying there drenched in sweat, and nothing more than his boxers. 

“Grandfather?” Miles whispered, confused and trying to crawl out of the bed. Hallucinations were also a common part of sun sickness, so I didn't address the question until I had the chance to set down the tray. 

“No, I’m not your grandfather, I'm your friend, remember? Can you sit up? I have water and lunch for you.” I said, putting a hand behind Miles back to help him sit. It wasn't the only things on the tray, but Miles wouldn’t like the others one as much. 

“Scar? Not thirst. Too hot. Why hot? Can’t you turn down the heating here?” Miles grumbled, but was relatively able to hold the bowl and spoon steady. A good improvement from yesterday, and a sign that the worst of it was over. I kept my hands close in case I need to catch anything. Frankly, this was the coldest room in the house. All the sun blocked out by thick curtains and boards to act as shades, the only light from weak electric ones. A fan with ice cubes in a tray attached to the back helping to cool things off. 

“I’ll see what I can do. The soup will help. It’s a chilled sweet melon, do you like?” I asked. It was something one of the elders had made for him. There were very few people in Ishval yet, the news of its freedom only barely spreading. But the ones that were here instantly liked Miles. The elderly women, especially liked to coo at him, and treat him like a grandchild. They'd all been very willing to give their own cures to sun sickness, when they heard Miles had fallen ill. 

“It's weird. Soup shouldn't be cold, but it’s kinda nice to.” Miles said. It wasn't the easiest to get ice in a desert, but a few women had claimed refrigerators for themselves, and did not share easily. At least not with the soldiers. Miles on the other hand was one of us, and I was welcome to as much ice as I would need for him. 

“Good. Then drink it up.” I encouraged, watching him with a close eye. The most important parts to curing sun sickness was getting a person cooled off and rehydrated. I’d noticed soon enough yesterday that Miles wasn't reacting as he should to questions, or things around him to keep the sickness from getting wildly out of hand. I had been the one to catch him when he collapsed, already close by trying to argue him into resting. 

“You're so nice Scar. I think I love you.” Miles leaned over dangerously, trying to put his head on my chest. I steadied the half full bowl of soup before it could spill over the both of us. 

“You're sick. You don't mean that. You would say the same to anyone. Now finish.” I pushed him to sit straight, and nudged the bowl in his hands. It was with more grumbling, but Miles did finish the soup, but wouldn't even take a sip from the water I had brought. Claiming he was too full. Leaving the water for later, I took the towel that had been resting on top of a bowl of ice cubes and put it on miles head. Water and frozen condensation dripping into his loose white hair. He whimpered at the sudden cold tried to pull it off, but shooed away his hands. Making him leave the towel alone. 

“It’s not just cause I’m sick. I love you cause you pretty, and strong, and good. You care about people, even ones you don't like, and that's good. You help everyone, and I like that. I like you.” Miles continued laying back against his many pillows while I took the bowl of ice cubes to refill his fan. Letting them float in the water there. I would probably change it in the next rotation, but this was fine for now. 

“That’s not love. That's appreciating the qualities of a person. I think you overestimate my goodness.” I popped an ice cube in my mouth, if only to distract myself from the blush on my face. Miles talked about me like he wasn't the kindest person I had ever met. I would be ecstatic if he meant it, but it was just the sun sickness talking. I couldn't believe anything he said when, he had also accused his blanket of being a drachma spy for tangling around his feet. 

“No you don't understand, ugh.” Miles groaned, throwing up his hands. I shook my head and didn't comment as I went back to the bed, a bowl of ice cubes in hand. “No! Bad. That's cold. Bad scar.” Miles yelped when I ran an ice cube over his collarbone. This was the trickiest part of helping. Ice was good for cooling people down. But it had to be done carefully. Too much too fast would put the body in a tailspin of temperatures, but small bursts could help jolt the body out of thinking it was overheating, and help regain equilibrium. 

“I’m helping. Hold still.” I mumbled. Trying to focus on the ice in my hand, and not the smooth dark skin under it. Without a shirt there was no hiding the fact that Miles was a man who had not earned his rank by being a paper pusher. With more whines Miles let me press a few cubes to his heated skin, until his eyes started to droop and I thought it best to let him sleep. I put the bowl down and picked up the blanket. 

“No blanket. I hate blanket.” Miles objected, even as he slid down the bed and used the fabric to bundle up. As important as it was to keep him cool, I didn't want him to get too cold. Thus the blanket. 

“Rest, brother, you’ll be better soon.” His red eyes met my own, soft with sickness and wonder. How I would love to accept his affections and declarations of love, but it would be unfair to the both of us when he wasn't in his right mind. I stayed until I was sure miles was asleep, before gathering everything. Leaving the cup of water in case he wanted some when he woke up, and walking out of the room, softly shutting the door. 

A few hours later, I put down my book when I heard shuffling coming down the hall. Miles came around the corner a few moments later. The blanket wrapped around him, and his loose hair sticking up in odd ways, some of it caught on his sideburns. 

“Do you want to explain why, I have no clothes, woke up in a freezing room, and the only things I can remember from the last two days are a hazy sort of dream?” Miles asked, his eyes bright and clear. That was a relief in meaning his fever had broken, and he was almost completely better from the sickness. 

“You came down with sun sickness, because despite many warnings and advisements against it, you wouldn't stop working in the sun, or take time to rest, or drink water. Your clothes are in the laundry room. Your room will warm again once we take down the shades, and let in the sun. Don't worry about anything you remember saying, I know it was just the sickness.” I said. Watching Miles as he wavered between the couch and the laundry room, but thankfully on steady feet. 

“But what if I meant some of the things I said?” Miles pulled his blanket closer, hiding his chin in the soft brown fabric. But his eyes were piercing, and clear of any hesitation or sickness. 

“And what things might that be?” I wanted to look away, but his blood red stare held me captivated. I was not the sort that deserved Miles affections. He deserved someone better than me, someone that had so easily lost their was in life. 

“Well, it might be a bit soon to say what I feel is love, but it’s more than just appreciation. If you're willing, I would like very much to see how deep my feelings go; and I really hope they are reciprocated.” Miles came to sit on the arm of the couch. His fingers escaping from the blanket to crawl up my arm, resting on my shoulder. His skin no longer fever warm, but just a slight chill to his touch. 

“To say I would not like the chance, would be a lie, though it would also be a lie to say that I think myself the best you could take for a lover.” I said. My hand coming up to rest over his, waiting for him to consider his answer. Which didn't take long. 

“Oh, I disagree. I think you're the best thing under this unbearable sun, no matter where it shines. Now be a good boyfriend and warm me up.” Miles laughed. Dropping into my lap and taking my arms to wrap around him, blanket and all. I smiled, shifting him slightly to be more comfortable. I picked up my book again, sharing space and warmth long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I like how short this is, but I'm to tired to do anything about it. If you have anything you want to say leave it in the comments.


End file.
